


Chapter 7

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 7 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After you’d left Bennington for the night, with the promise to return in the morning to take Diana out for breakfast, you and Spencer headed to the hotel you were staying in. He decided to book the Bellagio for three nights - he was insane. The Bellagio was so expensive and although he wasn’t poor, it wasn’t like he was made of money - and neither were you for that matter.

Spencer got out of the cab that took you to the hotel and came around to your side, opening the car door for you and holding out his hand for you to grab. “My kinky Prince Charming,” you laughed, grabbing his hand and walking into the hotel. Once Spencer had checked you in, the bellhop helped you upstairs with your bags and when you opened the door, you were absolutely stunned. The bellhop closed the door behind him, rather happy with the sizable tip Spencer had handed him, and you just stood there slack-jawed.

The view from the room was spectacular. The city lights enough to light up your hotel room. In the middle, there was a king-sized bed, covered in a white comforter - with one of those stupid strips of fabric covering the bottom of the bed in a light blue, the kind of bed adornment that always ended up on the floor. The bed was covered in pillows and you jumped into them, flailing up and down like an excited child. “Spence, this is amazing!” you screamed, throwing a pillow at his head.

Raising his hands, he swatted the pillow away, laughing at your child-like exuberance. “I thought you’d like it,” he said, walking over toward the bed. He put his hands down, leaning his upper half over you.

You scooted underneath him, easing him down and lifting his shirt over head. As he sucked at the soft spot under your ear, you grazed your fingernails lightly over his stomach and chest. He moaned at your soft touch, his lips meeting yours in a tentative kiss. More tentative than he’d been in months. “I’ve got a proposition for you,” you said, sliding your tongue across the bottom row of his teeth.

“Oh yea?” he asked. “What would that be?”

You sat up, reaching for the belt on his jeans to undo it. “We both know that you are not exactly quiet when I have your cock in my mouth,” you started, whipping the belt out of its loops and throwing it on the floor behind you. “And considering we are on a floor full of other people, you need to be quiet.” When you met his gaze, his need was apparent. “So my proposition is that I use all my best tricks on you. My goal is to make you scream out loud enough to get someone to call the room.”

He twitched against the fabric of his jeans. “Apparently, your cock likes that idea,” you mumbled, pulling the jeans down enough for him to kick them off behind him. As he stood there in nothing but his boxers, taking in every inch of you and letting his mind wander, you crossed your arms in front of you, pulling the red t-shirt you wore over your head. With your right hand, you loosed the hair tie from your ponytail, allowing your locks to cascade over your now bare shoulders. Spencer gently nudged you back so you were propped up on your forearms, which gave him the opportunity to divest you of your capris.

As his mouth came down to the hem of your capris, you whimpered, watching as his lips gently kissed and sucked at the lace peaking out underneath. “Hey,” you muttered, “this is supposed to be my proposition.” You pushed yourself fully upright, getting off the bed to take control.

“I bet you can’t make me scream,” he insisted, the cockiness seeping through every word. You reached into his boxers and grabbed his length, using your other hand to cup his ass.

“Game on, lover boy.”

You pushed his boxers down and dropped to your knees, stopping him from sitting down on the bed. “Uh-uh,” you said with a wave of your finger. “It’s been proven that the blood flow that occurs when standing up allows for a freer and more intense orgasm on your part,” you tutted. He wasn’t the only one that could come up with facts on the spot. Yours just happened to be sex-related. Given the job, it was kind of understandable. You did your research.

“So I have to stay standing and not make noise? Are you kidding me?” He brought his hands up to his head, running them through his considerably-long locks - the challenge was harder than he thought.

You laughed as you looked up from the ground, meeting his gaze as you licked at the tip, which was already glistening.”Yes. Now stay still and let me do my job.” His low groan pushed you further, sucking the head of his shaft into your mouth, taking nearly half his length in one motion. As his hips bucked forward, you allowed your hands to follow your mouth’s moves. Pulling him back out, you gently massaged the patch of skin between the shaft and the head with your tongue, which caused his knees to buckle. His arm moved back involuntarily, attempting to keep the rest of his body upright. 

Traveling back up his body, which was now shaking with sweat, you noticed his hands in his own hair. He looked as though he didn’t know what to do with them. Keeping him your mouth, you floated your hand up to his, pulling it down to entangle it in your own hair.

Some women didn’t like going down on their men, but you loved it. Watching the look on his face, and knowing that you were the sole reason for it, made your own body shiver in response. “Ok, I lied,” he sputtered, “you definitely can make me scream.”

You laughed with him in your mouth, the humming causing him to shake. “Oh, fuck, Y/N,” he moaned. As he nearly fell against the wall, you followed him on your knees.

“I know you want to be thrusting into my mouth right now,” you said, traveling up his shaft with your tongue with one quick swipe. “And I want to make you scream, so by all means, go ahead.”

You broke eye contact with him and sheathed his entire length in your mouth. That was all he needed to take you up on your offer. He grabbed your head in both of his hands and gently began thrusting, getting harder and harder each time he re-sheathed himself in your wet heat. As you felt him getting closer, you reached around to grab his ass, coaxing him on even more. “Holy fuck, Y/N, I’m…I…” he groaned, attempting to let you know that if you didn’t move quickly, there might be a mess. You met his gaze once more and shook your head, letting him know that you were exactly where you wanted to be. Another few shallow thrusts and he shuttered in ecstasy; you pulled him out of your mouth, taking his sweet release onto your tongue and swallowing it. You made sure to make a show of licking your lips and cleaning off your hands. “My god, Y/N, your mouth is fucking fantastic,” Spencer said in a tone of voice that reverberated loudly in the quiet air of the hotel room floor.

A ring of the phone caught your attention. He laughed collapsing back onto the bed as you answered it. “Yes, this is she?” you greeted. “Uh-huh…yes…I’m so sorry,” you continued, lifting to phone to the bed so you could lay on top of Spencer. “We’ll do our best to keep the noise level to a minimum…Have a great night.”

“Noise complaint?” he laughed, the flush still peppering his cheeks.

“Apparently, the room next door said they thought they heard something breaking,” you told him. “Probably from when you basically fell back into the wall.”

He grabbed your head in his hands and kissed you, tasting himself on your tongue. “Well, you won. We got a complaint.” 

You snorted, rolling over to one side and off of him, pulling him with you so he was now on top of you. “Yes, I did,” you said, pumping your hands in the air. “You want to return the favor?”

“You mean try and make you scream?” he asked, the glint in his eyes lighting up the rest of his face. “If I were to make you scream, and believe me, I’m confident that I could, we wouldn’t just be getting a noise complaint. We’d get the cops called on us. That’s the last thing I need on my record - my one arrest-able offense.”

“Too bad,” you said, wanting to lose complete control. “How about if I shove my head into a pillow?” Reaching off the bed, he grabbed one of the extra pillows and handed it to you, traveling down to your heated core.

“That I can do.”

——————

The next morning, after Spencer had returned the favor going down on you as you stuffed your head into a pillow to keep from screaming, you got showered and dressed, taking a cab to pick up Diana for breakfast. She was waiting at the front desk, dressed and ready to go, when she looked your way and said, “I knew I was hungry, but based on the look on your faces, you two are probably really hungry.”

“MOM!”


End file.
